


In His Defense....

by AndiMackmeetsHeathers



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-05-31 10:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19424365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiMackmeetsHeathers/pseuds/AndiMackmeetsHeathers
Summary: TJ gets into trouble for stealing a golf cart to help Buffy get to her game. Cyrus decides to stand up for his dumbass best friend at a mock trial . Will T.J. get suspended? Or will Cyrus manage to defend him well enough?"T.J. Kippen, stand up here and declare your full name to the court.""It's literally me and like, four other people.""Do it!""Fine, I'll tell you what it is.""We have no reason to not declare you suspended for stealing school equipment. You're a danger to yourself and our school.""Yes, because a golf cart is so dangerous. Well, perhaps if I'd ran Kira over with it, it would have been..."





	In His Defense....

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fic about the leaked content from 3 x18 and a follow up from It's That Serious, which is a follow up from Shut Up and Drive if you're interested. Enjoy it!

"You've got to be kidding me." 

It was a Friday night, after school. TJ should have been at The Spoon with Andi, Buffy, Jonah and Cyrus. Instead, he was here, in front of a mock court, being trialled for stealing a golf cart.

A freaking golf cart.

His intentions as to why he was stealing school property to begin with weren't even malicious; he simply wanted to help get Buffy to her basketball game, given that she had an injured foot and had to walk around on crutches. At the time, he genuinely believed that it was the right thing to do. 

Now, however? 

It was a dumb decision. Seriously, what had TJ been thinking? 

TJ always knew his impulsive nature would get him into trouble. Be just didn't know when. And apparently, the time for his recklessness to be his downfall was now.

In hindsight, the whole situation was very odd-TJ being tried in a mock trial for stealing a golf cart to help his friend out. However, he could face suspension. Unless...

Unless Cyrus could win this case for him. 

You had to laugh at the absurdity of it all, really. TJ Kippen on a mock trial for stealing golf cart and being defended by his best friend and crush, who, on a side note, looked adorable in his sharp suit.

Anyway. Not the point. The point was, TJ was close to suspension and it was all his fault. Yet, Cyrus was still there for him, the way he always was. TJ was incredibly grateful for Cyrus. He didn't know how he could possibly live his life without Cyrus in it.

He'd come so close to losing Cyrus, and now, with Cyrus by his side, he currently felt like that was impossible.

"All rise for the judge and jury." 

"You've got to be kidding me." 

This offhand comment only earnt TJ sharp glares, however.

"What seems to be wrong?" Gus, a red haired kid with glasses, demanded imperiously. 

Cyrus swallowed nervously, his face pale, clearly anxious on TJ's behalf and slightly unnerved by TJ's sarcastic nature. It could easily be used against him. 

"Nothing, G-uh, your honour. He was just clearing his throat." 

"Lies!" Another member of the supposed 'jury' disputed. "He said 'you've got to be kidding me!'" 

Gus turned to TJ with a scowl. 

"Rudeness, generally bad manners and disrespect will not be tolerated here!" 

"What, so you're implying they'll be tolerated elsewhere? 'Cos last time I checked, they weren't, hence why I got into do much trouble before I met-" TJ caught Cyrus' eye and rapidly corrected himself- "before I changed." 

"We operate a five strike rule here. Five strikes, and you're automatically punished." 

TJ threw his arms up in frustration. 

"That's so dumb! Who thought this was a good idea?" 

"Yes, put him on his second strike, please." Gus whispered, deliberately making his voice loud enough for Cyrus and TJ to hear. TJ curled his fists up into a ball.

"How the-" 

Cyrus interrupted him before he could finish, however.

"TJ." Cyrus hissed in his ear, making him jump. "Not cool. I'm trying to help you out here. I'm doing you a favour, and you're throwing it all away. Do you really want to jeopardize this and risk major consequences?" 

TJ turned pink with guilt and shame. If there was anything he hated more in this particular moment than being locked up and here and forced to do a stupid fake trail with virtually nobody, it was disappointing Cyrus and letting him down. He couldn't do that to Cyrus. He just couldn't. He was the last person who deserved it.

TJ bowed his head, averting his gaze to avoid seeing the look in Cyrus' eyes, the disappointment and irritation. 

"No. I'm sorry." TJ muttered, his voice low. "I hate letting you down. You don't deserve it. Besides, you're right. You chose to be here and you're being respectful, and we aren't exactly going to win if I act that way." 

Cyrus gave TJ a small and encouraging smile.

"That's more like it. Now, let's do this thing."

"TJ Kippen." Gus began, his voice as loud and clear as his bias against TJ. "State your full name for the court." 

TJ blinked rapidly, like a rabbit caught in headlights. 

"Sorry, what?" 

"T.J. Kippen, stand up here and declare your full name to the court." 

"It's literally me and like, four other people." 

"Do it!" 

"What's the point?" 

The other members of the council/ compromised jury tutted and shook their heads at each other in disapproval.

"Failure to comply to the rules leads to automatic punishment. State your full name to the court, please. That's an order, not a suggestion." 

TJ rolled his eyes, but he was sweating secretly, his cheeks heating up. Oh, God. This was going to be so embarrassing. Especially around Cyrus. 

However, TJ swallowed his misgivings, squeezing his eyes shut and relenting.

"Fine, I'll tell you what it is." 

Gus made a motion with his hands for TJ to continue.

"Go on."

"Fine...it's Theodore James Kippen." 

"Theodore?" Cyrus asked from beside him, trying to contain laughter.

"It doesn't suit me, does it?" 

"Uh...not exactly, no. No offense. Why were you so reluctant to reveal it?" 

"Because it's embarrassing. Duh." 

"Focus! Focus!" Gus snapped, clapping his hands rapidly. "Theodore James Kippen, do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?" 

"I do." TJ responded, through gritted teeth. 

"Good." 

"Can I sit down now?" 

Gus nodded. 

"TJ Kippen, you are being charged for the illegal stealing of a golf cart without adult permission and trespassing." 

"Oh, come on. Trespassing? How?" 

"You trespassed the parking lot where they kept the golf carts." 

TJ rolled his eyes, muttering 'oh, yeah,' under his breath. 

Cyrus nudged him. 

"Let me handle this, Teej." Cyrus murmured, winning at TJ in a way that not only instilled confidence in Cyrus' persuasive abilities but also made TJ's heart race.

"The legal defense is henceforth permitted to speak." 

"Thank you, your Honour. I will prove to all of you that this boy, right here-" Cyrus pointed at TJ-"has been wrongfully convicted and is completely innocent. Besides, the defendant is innocent until proven guilty, and not vice versa. The jury may do well to remember that." 

TJ raised his eyebrows, impressed at his crush's quick wit and instant defensiveness.

Gus was red in the face with humiliation and the other two members of the jury looked shocked, but Gus had a full awareness that he could not dispute what Cyrus was saying because it was true.

"Proceed."

"You claim that this male unjustly stole a golf cart, wig deliberate malicious intent and a negative reputation. Let me tell you, I have been friends with him for the past six months at this point and honestly, the transformation he has made is nothing short of incredible. He is a changed person from those eyes." 

"Then why did he steal a golf cart?" Alisha, the female on the jury, stood up and questioned.

"To help Buffy Driscoll attend her basketball game and assist her in getting around the school. She has a foot injury, hence why she finds it difficult to move excessively. She's currently on crutches." 

"Do you have evidence of this?" the other boy, Not-Gus asked.

Cyrus nodded confidently, taking TJ by surprise. He did? 

"Yes, as a matter if fact. Yes, I do." 

"May you present it to the jury, please?" Gus enquired. 

Cyrus held up a picture of Buffy's cast on his phone proudly.

"There. Solid proof she is injured." 

"But it could have easily been a falsehood-TJ may have used it as an excuse for his appalling behaviour." 

Cyrus shook his head vehemently.

"He is not one to act like this. His purposes were nothing but benevolent." 

"Exactly!" TJ added. 

"He's still guilty of theft of school property, though, isn't he?" Alisha pointed out truthfully.

"We have no reason to not declare you suspended for stealing school equipment. You're a danger to yourself and our school." Gus announced to TJ.

"Yes, because a golf cart is so dangerous. Well, perhaps if I'd ran Kira over with it, it would have been..." TJ remarked too quietly for anybody whatsoever to hear him.

Cyrus stood up in frustration.

"Objection! In his defense..." 

Cyrus was cut off by a shrill bell, however, signifying that their time in the trial was over (the drama students needed the theatre after five). Cyrus couldn't deny that he was annoyed at TJ for wasting time st the beginning of the trial with his impertinence, but nothing could be done about it now. 

Gus explained about the time they had to arrive back the following day, TJ slumped in his seat with boredom.

"This is hopeless. I'm guilty." TJ admitted to Cyrus as they left the theatre a few minutes later. 

"Don't think like that. We need to win this case and be concise, to the point, with the case. I'll think of something, I promise. I'll get you out of trouble, I swear." 

TJ gave Cyrus a small smile. 

"Ever the optimist, Cyrus. It's good to see.Thanks for your help, Underdog. I really appreciate it. See you tomorrow." 

"See you tomorrow." 

They waved each other goodbye enthusiastically, and Cyrus returned home as determined as ever to win the case for TJ, if it was the last thing he did.

"All rise for the jury." 

What, all of two people? TJ resented spending his Saturday here as it was, without it also being overly dramatic on top of that. And, you know, the looming and terrifyingly realistic possibility of being suspended, or possibly even expelled. TJ shuddered. He hated to think of it, but he had Cyrus by his side, so nothing could possibly go wrong. 

After restating the purpose of the trial, Cyrus continued his defense of TJ almost instantly.

"This student here has done nothing reckless or morally erroneous enough to ever warrant him a suspension, let alone expulsion. His driving schools, though admittedly not brilliant..." 

"Not brilliant? He almost killed me!" 

"That's so melodramatic." TJ remarked, so quietly that only Cyrus could hear him, luckily. "I swerved past him, and besides, he would have only experienced a no or injury. At least it's a good job that he didn't, eh?" 

"Your honour, no disrespect to you at all, but surely your account has been somewhat hyperbolised?" 

"Not in the slightest!" An angry Gus defended, with the girl and Not-Gus nodding their heads in agreement with him. "That boy is dangerous behind a steering wheel, I'm telling you!"

Cyrus began playing with the bottom of his jacket, a nervous tic of his that TJ was surprised to discover he'd subconsciously become accustomed to, if gradually. 

"Perhaps, but this was not intentional. Was the defendant even vaguely distracted during this brief incident?" 

Gus contemplated this in brief silence, fully aware that this was, in fact, the case. TJ thought about how dumb it was that Gus was playing the role of the primary member of the jury, the judge and an eye witness simultaneously, but did not mention this out of fear if oujjsbwment and Cyrus words from yesterday ringing tjrisugh his head.

"Yes, he was laughing at something stupid." 

Cyrus turned to TJ. 

"Care to tell me what it is?" 

"I gave really dumb initials for my name, such as Trampoline Jampoline and Tomato Jalapeno." 

"So that really is what I heard..." Gus muttered to himself, but everyone heard him. 

Upon realising this, he sighed and reluctantly relented. 

"Fine. I admit the almost-attack could have been entirely unprovoked and unintentional-but it still remains that he stole this cart." 

"This is homophobia." TJ said under his breath. 

"What?" 

"What?" 

"It doesn't matter. I must be hearing things again. On with the case." Cyrus told TJ. 

He turned back to the jury.

"Do you have evidence that he did not have adult permission, such as from the Coach?" 

The jury all looked at each other, panicked. It was abundantly clear that none of them had anticipated this intrusive question.

"Well, uh..." Alisha began, before shutting her mouth again. 

"Do you have any evidentiary information to suggest this was the case and he was permitted to drive this vehicle?" 

"Is that basically a big 'No U'?" TJ whispered to Cyrus, who tried to hold back a giggle and failed miserably.

"Sort of." 

"Well?" Not-Gus, or Charlie, as he was actually called, demanded imperiously. 

"Let me discuss this with the defendant." 

Cyrus conferred with TJ briefly. 

"Do you have anything....?" 

"Yes, actually." TJ confirmed excitedly as he scrolled through his camera roll. "I took initiative last night and took a picture of the note the Coach gave me, allowing me access to all sports equipment." 

"That's brilliant!" Cyrus exclaimed, high fiving TJ.

TJ still found Cyrus' touch electric, even after so long. Wow. TJ could never get enough of Cyrus. 

Cyrus beamed and proudly displayed this evidentiary information to the jury. 

"How do we know this isn't forged?" Gus pointed out suspiciously.

"Simple. We'll ask the Coach." Cyrus stars in a matter of fact tone.

Five minutes later, and the Coach was in front of the jury-he had just finished coaching soccer practice, thus why he was in school on a Saturday. The coach, who really liked TJ due to his involvement in physical activities within school, winked at him slyly confirmed the note was genuine and explained that TJ was awful at driving after attending the Go-karting school trip with a plethora of teachers which Cyrus had been ill for. 

The jury were fully aware they had to believe a teacher's personal convictions above their own. He left, and approximately thirty seconds of intense discussion from the jury later, a final decision had finally been made.

"TJ Kippen, we now come to the conclusion that you are innocent and will escape with an assisted student sports project, or the equivalent of community service, but with sports." 

TJ shrugged, more ecstatic than he'd probably ever let on to them that he'd got away with a slap on the wrist.

"Court adjourned!" 

Cyrus and TJ jumped up and down in excitement. TJ promised to make it up to Gus for sharing him, and Gus smiled basically and said he'd like that. TJ suspected Gud wanted to be part of one of the athletic teams, but he'd fork out money if he had to. He didn't care. They'd won the case! 

TJ placed his arm on Cyrus' shoulder. Cyrus mimicked this movement, seemingly just as elated as TJ was.

"Hey, thanks, Underdog, for being there for me and defending me. For always being there for me and being on my side unconditionally-no matter what. I'm more grateful than you'll ever know." 

"No problem, TJ. Any time. You're worth it." 

The two boys grinned at each other, both of their hearts quickening inpoace at the prolonged touching and eye contact. 

"Hey, let's get out of here." TJ stated joyfully.

Cyrus grinned. 

"Yeah. Let's go. We have a game to go do." 

That being said, both boys exited the theatre, grateful for each other's presence and overjoyed that they won their case. TJ put an arm around Cyrus, affectionately, both of them with smiled a mile wide, and headed to the Spikes final game, happier than they'd ever been together for a long, long time. 

Nothing could ever bring them down.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments below if you enjoyed this!


End file.
